nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny 4: Digital Demons
Overview With Cydik Still alive and Metal rebuilt, our Heroes are in Major Trouble, Nate also has a new friend to rival Lunari, Not only that but an evil wizard has come to revive an evil Demon to destroy the world! And Cydik has given Metal the ability to go into cyberspace! And another Hedgehog has his own Robot Army! How can Nick and the gang save the planet this time from 3 different threats!? Returning Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog (DS) Dillian the Hedgehog (DS) Nate the Hedgehog (DS) Justin the Hedgehog (DS) Cydik the Techno-Hedgehog (DS) Metal (DS) Lunari the Echidna (64) Rosa the Hedgehog (64) Lexie the Fox(64) Io the Cat (64) New Characters Rikai the Hedgehog (DS) Babize the Wizard Hedgehog (DS) Xicon the Hedgehog (DS) Xicon's Robot Army (DS) Mikasa the Echidna (DS) Zevi the Demonhog (DS) Part 1 An innocent brown fox wandered the town, minding her own business. Little did she know what was to come... In the dojo Nick had called Lunari he had gotten a message from Nate, he is bringing Lunari and Dillian with him to go fight Nate, Dillian is just to spectate. Lunari quickly made her way to the dojo. "Well, let's blast the smug look right off Nate's face, shall we?" She said, walking in. "Aw yea!" Nick said. Lunari smirked. "Ready?" "Let's go!" Nick said before teleporting them to a flat grpund, it had some grass and lot's of trees surrounding it, Nate came floating down. Lunari glared at Nate. "Nice to see you again." She said, sarcastically. "Hmph, let's cut to the chase." Nate said turning Super, Nick did the same. "Lunari, Let's do this!" Nick said. "Hold it. Mikasa!" Nate shouted, then a Red Echidna wearing a Shirt with a Snake on it and jeans walked out from behind a tree. Lunari used her spirit form, joining with Nick. But then Before Lunari went into her spirit form, Nate said something. "Mikasa do your thing!" Nate shouted. "Gladly." Mikasa said, she was able to Stop Lunari from joining with Nick, then a Red Transparent Version of herself separated from her body, She had a Spirit form too! Lunari was shocked. Another spirit form user? How? Lunari could also stop Mikasa, so she did just that. Mikasa however stayed in her spirit form. "Obviously I have a more advanced form than you and your little child form." Mikasa said. Lunari forced Mikasa back to her body. "You say something?" Mikasa broke free from Lunari's Forcing angered, so Being a Spirit also she started attacking Lunari. Lunari started fighting Mikasa, clearly irritated by the fact that she wasn't the only one with a spirit form. But maybe, she thought, they could try to get along. Nick and Nate started going at it aswell, being as even as can be. Meanwhile Mikasa had eventually knocked Lunari into her body. Lunari decided to do something a bit risky. "Mikasa. We both have spirit forms. We can get along, right?" Lunari said, no longer attacking. Mikasa seemed to have twitched abit. "Yea, I'm happy I'm not the only Spirit Form aroun-" Mikasa said but started twitching and yelped in pain and then was all evil again. "Never! Sure. Never!" It appeared some force made her evil, but she couldn't overcome it. "Are you okay?" Lunari asked, curious about how her attitude had changed so quickly. She could sense some kind of force affecting her, but she didn't know what it was. "Shut up!" Mikasa said attacking her more. Lunari blocked as many attacks as she could, but did get hit a couple times. "Lunari! I need you to join with me!" Nick shouted just as Nate shouted "Mikasa Come on Lets Go!" "I'm on it!" Lunari shouted back. She used her spirit form, joining with Nick. Mikasa us her Spirit Form and joined with Nate. Then they both turned Spirit Super. "That poor girl. I think she's under some kind of mind control." Lunari said. Nick and Nate started fighting, after about an hour or so, Nick had won. "Nice job, Nick." Lunari said. "Thanks." Nick said turning normal. Lunari finished using her spirit form. So did Mikasa, then Nate and Mikasa teleported away. "Well, that's over with. What next?" Lunari asked. "Dunno." Nick said teleporting them and Dillian back to the Dojo. Lunari went off to practice her telepathy. After an hour Nick had called Dillian and Lunari. "Presenting, Rooms, now you both have rooms instead of bunk beds in my room." Nick said. "Hey, thanks, Nick!" Lunari replied. "Your welcome Lunari." Nick said. Lunari went right into her room, and started moving things around the way she liked them. Dillian went into his room. Part 2: Metal's Return Justin called everyone. "What's going on?" Lunari asked. "Remember Metal?" Justin said. "Of course, how could I forget?" Lunari replied. "Weeeeellllll, You need to kill him, again." Justin said. "Really? Alright, then. No time like the present." Lunari said. "Where is he?" Justin teleported them to the city. (Nick OOC: Lunari's gonna get something epic Eeheeheeheeeeee) (Luna OOC: I'm excited! Also, can we introduce Lexie here?) Lunari looked around. "Alright, where is that lowlife?" She said. (Nick OOC: Sure.) "After I'm done with him he'll be a no-life." Nick said ready to destroy Metal again. Then Metal came out of nowhere and hit Nick in the face. Lunari hit Metal in the chest with an electric shock. "Oh look, a zombified tin can." Lunari snarked. "Hmph." Metal said dodging it, he hit her through a wall, after an hour of fighting, they started losing. Lunari used her spirit form, joining with Nick. (Luna OOC: What might this epic thing be?) Metal knocked Lunari out of Nick, started kneeing him in the chest while Nick started coughing up blood. (Nick OOC: If she loves Nick she'll get mad and, just make her get mad.) Lunari was enraged. She snuck up behind Metal, and sent a huge electric shock at him. Metal knew she was mad so he knocked her away and kept kneeing Nick. That's when Rosa showed up. Having been following recent changes in cyberspace, she had found Metal here. In her techno form, she launched a shot of cyber energy at him. Metal had destroyed the blast getting Lunari mad. Lunari, as mad as she was, could not stand Metal any longer. She charged at Metal, turning into her Lightning form. Metal knocked her back and kept hitting Nick. Lunari needed Rosa's help. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Lunari said, telepathically. Her and Rosa charged at Metal, and hit him in sync, from the same side. (Luna Ooc: That epic thing had better come quick, or Nick might not make it. Lunari's not strong, you know that.) Metal hit them both back. Lunari stood there, too angry for words. She was trying to think of something, anything she could do to get Metal away from Nick. Then, as Lunari was Enraged, A Yellow Aura Surrounded her as her quills flew up, and she had turned Yellow, Lunari had turned Super! Lunari, feeling a rush of power, charged straight at Metal, knocking him far away from Nick. "Woah." Nick said, interrupted by a cough of blood. Metal started attacking Lunari. Lunari fought back. For once, she wasn't attacking from a distance. A young brown fox, who had made it through the attack, looked around a corner. She saw Nick. Nick was getting up, but fell over, coughing up more blood. The fox, known as Lexie, ran over to help. Lunari kicked Metal far off into the distance, and turned around to check on Nick. "Nick!" She said, running over to help. "OK, If you ask me how I'm feeling, Whoosy, Bloody, Dying, and you two look like cotton candy." Nick said fainting. Lunari used her spirit form, joining with Nick. She used almost all of her spiritual power, healing Nick. Nick got up after an hour. Lunari went completely silent, still in her spirit form. She had overused her power, which had worn her out. Lexie looked worried. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yea." Nick said. "That's good." Lexie replied, relieved. "Eh." Nick said teleporting to the Dojo. Part 3: Regrouping After a little while, Rosa made it back to the dojo. "Haven't seen you in a while, Nick." Rosa said. "Yeah, it's been a year." Nick said. "Well, how have you been?" Rosa asked. "Meh, OK, I gue-" Nick said. "ROSA!!!!!" Dillian said excitedly, he ran up to her and hugged her. "Nice to see you, Dillian." Rosa said, hugging him back. Nick and Nate rolled their eyes. Rosa didn't care, she was just happy to see Dillian. "Ugh." Nate said. "I know right." Nick said. "It's like they're gonna make out." "Ugh." Nick and Nate said in unison, shuddering. Rosa giggled a bit. "You two actually agreed on something. Amazing. Not correct, but amazing." She said. "True." Nick said. Rosa continued to laugh. "Hey, Where's Lunari?" Nick asked. Lunari was still in her spirit form, stuck from having healed Nick. She was starting to recover. "I'm right here...." She said, somewhat quietly. "Huh What, Oh." Nick said going into his mind and saw her. "I got stuck here, after I healed you." Lunari said. "Oh, Why not just drink a re-energizing Spirit potion?" Nick asked pulling out a Transparent Potion. "Thanks...." Lunari said, taking the potion. "No Problem." Nick said. Lunari's spirit left Nick, and went back to her own body. Nick left his mind. Lunari stood, slowly. "Bout time." Nick said. "I agree." Lunari said. "Getting stuck is awful." Lunari said to Nick, using telepathy, for the sake of not confusing everyone. "Eh." Nick said bored. Lunari shrugged her shoulders. Part 4: Cydik Justin called everyone again. Lunari went over to Justin. "What's going on?" "So, Umm, Rosa, You need to sit down." Justin said. Rosa looked skeptical, but sat down as she was told. "Soo Umm, Cydik's Back." Justin said quickly. Rosa looked irritated. "You've got to be kidding me..." She moaned, rolling her eyes. "And, Look at this live video feed." Justin said. Cydik was destroying the city with a Giant 40-foot Sign that says 'ROSA SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!' Rosa's quill started to turn red, but she tried not to show how angry she was otherwise. Category:Hero's Destiny Series